Wandering Warrior
by Maplefrost
Summary: The mysterious ways of the one with no one to call 'family'. Tenth walker fic, AU. Please R&R! **NOTE: Please read 'Snowflakes, Strangers, and Spells' before this fic. References will be made that you will not understand if you don't.
1. Chapter 1

"Ouch!"

Pippin lifted his hand to pull a branch out of his curly golden hair. He watched as his three companions walked ahead, leaving him.

"Help, please?"

Pippin's older cousin, Merry, turned around. "Pip, what did you do?" He walked back to Pippin and started to help him untangle twigs from Pippin's hair.

The other two hobbits, Frodo and Sam, stopped and waited.

After some struggling, the stubborn branch released Pippin, who shook his head and continued with the rest of the group.

The farther the hobbits walked into the Old Forest, the darker and more ominous it seemed. Night was falling fast, and the friends were falling asleep on their feet.

"Mr. Frodo, why don't we stop and rest a while?" Sam voiced what all of them had been thinking. "It's no use walking if we're dead on our feet."

Frodo looked at the others. Merry's eyes were drooping, and Pippin was swaying precariously, as if he was going to fall over. Finally, the oldest hobbit sighed.

"Fine. We'll stop for the night."

----x--X--x----

The group settled down among the roots of a large tree. Pippin's head was resting on Merry's shoulder. Sam was sleeping a little ways off from them, leaning against the tree. Frodo was curled up next to him.

Frodo started to twitch in his sleep, murmuring incoherent words. Sam, startled by his movement, woke up and looked down at him.

"Hush, it's okay Mr. Frodo, calm down."

Sam brushed a lock of hair away from Frodo's eyes, trying to comfort him, but nothing changed. Sam sighed. Frodo had always had sleep problems, but ever since Flisa left it was worse.

Sam leaned back against the tree again. He closed his eyes.

----x--X--x----

"Sam!"

Pippin shook the other hobbit again. "Sam, get up! It's morning!"

Sam shot up on his feet. He glanced around and saw that Merry, Pippin, and Frodo were waiting for him. "Oh, sorry," he muttered as he quickly gathered his things. The hobbits started off on their journey again.

It wasn't long until they reached a large pile of boulders. Frodo stopped to lean on one of them. The other hobbits, deciding this was a good idea, did so as well.

"Did you hear that?" Merry asked. He was looking around, his expression tinged with worry.

The group was silent. After a few tense moments, they heard a twig snap. The hobbits huddled together, frightened, against the rocks.

A pair of dark eyes peered out at them from the bushes. Frodo couldn't help but murmur, "Flisa?"

The owner of the eyes stepped forward into view: a large dog. It's fur was bristling, and its teeth were bared.

However, it was definitely not Flisa.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get back!" Frodo yelled, but it was no use. The dog had them pinned up against the rock, with no where to go. The canine advanced, growling deep in its throat.

Suddenly, something jumped down from the rocks above them. The hobbits saw a flash of brown, and a figure stood in front of them, facing the dog.

"Aight, you've 'ad yer fun. Now, get outta 'ere afore I have to 'urt ya!"

The dog shrunk back at the newcomer's words, but he soon flared up again, growling louder. Pippin cringed as the stranger unsheated a sword.

"I said, get outta 'ere!" The dog took one look at the sword and dashed out of sight. The group watched in awe as the stranger sheathed the sword and turned to them.

She was strange looking, that was for sure. She was taller than the hobbits, but looked too lithe to come from one of the kingdoms of Men. Her ears were pointed at the tips, but her hair was brown, and curly like a hobbit's.

"What _are_ you?" Pippin asked. Merry elbowed him in the ribs.

"That's not nice," Merry muttered. Pippin winced and looked at his feet guiltily.

The stranger chuckled. "Relax, both of ya. Me name's DeVin. Camilla DeVin, but you's can call me Cam, if it's easier." She bowed deeply, as if she was in the presence of royalty.

Frodo smiled. "Well, hello there, Camilla. My name is-"

"Frodo Baggins," Camilla interrupted him. "Currently going under the alias of Mr. Underhill, with yer gard'ner Samwise Gamgee, an' yer cousins Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, also known as Merry an' Pippin."

The hobbits stared at her in disbelief. "I…how…you…" Sam tried to say something, but he couldn't find words.

Camilla simply smiled. "Well, ya see, when you gets around as much as I, you learn things."

Frodo didn't believe this answer completely, but accepted it for the time being. "So, not to be rude, but what are you?"

He was afraid that Camilla would be offended, but she wasn't. "I'm 'alf elf. On me mother's side." Frodo nodded in understanding. "Now, c'mon then, dears. We's best be a 'urryin' if we want tae get tae Bree!"

Sam considered asking how she knew of their destination, but he was too tired and confused to ask, so he followed.

----x--X--x----

The group walked for some time. Camilla, with permission from Frodo, took the lead, jumping around nimbly and stopping occasionally to smell the air or listen to the ground. The hobbits thought her actions were a bit strange, but they followed her, all the same.

Eventually, Camilla turned and looked at them. "I dun know 'bout you 'obbits, but me thinks tis right time to take a bit o' rest, now that it's gettin' dark."

Merry and Pippin, relieved, fell where they stood. Sam looked at Camilla. "I thought elves didn't have to sleep."

"Ah, but I's got me dad's side there. I 'ave to sleep, just like any o' you's do," Camilla answered with a wink. She then curled up on the ground.

Sam laid down near Frodo, who was resting his head on a tree root. It wasn't long until Frodo passed into his normal routine of twitching and talking in his sleep. Sam was watching him until he heard Camilla say, "What's goin' on?"

"Frodo's a horrid sleeper," Sam whispered to her. "Ever since a friend of ours left, he can never sleep."

Camilla frowned, and crept over to Frodo's unconscious form. "Hush," she soothed, stroking the hobbit's head. "Sleep, lil' 'obbit." Surprisingly, Frodo's murmurs began to cease, and he lay still, breathing deeper.

Sam's eyes widened in amazement as Camilla smiled, muttered, "Night, Sam," and curled up with her back to Frodo's.


	3. Chapter 3

"C'mon then, dears! Time's a wasting, light's a leavin'!"

Camilla called back at the hobbits, who were walking at a slower pace due to the rain that was pouring from the sky. However, Camilla was part elf, so she was skipping ahead of them.

"We're coming, Cam!" Merry yelled. Up ahead they heard laughter coming from the girl. Frodo rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

After a while of walking, they heard her voice again.

"'Urry it up, then, fellas! I sees the sign of the Prancing Pony!"

----x--X--x----

The hobbits ran to her side, where she greeted them with a grin. She was sitting on a rock, and Frodo noticed for the first time a medallion she wore around her neck. Camilla gestured for Frodo to lead the way to the door. He lightly knocked.

"What's that? Who's there?" A stout man opened the door and looked at them. "Well, hobbits! Don't get many hobbits in here anymore."

Frodo nodded. "Yes sir, we're hobbits. Well, all of us save one, as you can see. We're looking for a place to stay."

The man smiled. "Well, why didn't you say so! Come in, come in! I'm Butterbur, owner of this fine inn here!" He walked behind a small desk, on which an inkwell, a quill, and a piece of parchment rested. "Now, what's your name again?"

"Mr. Underhill, sir," Frodo told him, remembering the alias Gandalf had instructed him to use. Butterbur nodded, muttering to himself and scratching something down on the parchment.

When he was finished, he motioned for the group to keep moving.

"Right up those stairs, it's the first door on the left. The pub is right through there," he said, stretching out an arm towards a large door. "I might warn you, though, mostly Men live around here, so they might be a little surprised to see hobbits."

Butterbur led them through the door. Frodo looked around at the tavern-goers, and noticed one in the corner.

"Who's he?" Frodo asked.

"That's one of them Rangers," Butterbur whispered to him. "They come from the Northlands. I believe folk around here call him Strider."

Frodo listened intently as Butterbur spoke, and when the innkeeper left, he noticed that Camilla had left. She was talking to the Man, Strider. Frodo couldn't see his or Cam's face, but he could tell that they were arguing about something. But what?

Frodo drifted around the pub, not talking to anyone in particular, until he heard a familiar voice over the din.

"Why yes, I know Frodo Baggins. He's standing right over there!" Frodo watched in horror as Pippin pointed in his direction. He ran, trying to get away from the staring eyes, the ring in his hand, which rested in his pocket.

He fell over a chair, stumbling backwards. His hand flew from his pocket, and as he tried to make sure the ring didn't fall, it slipped onto his finger.

Frodo could only listen to the gasps. He stood up and started walking backwards, slowly, until he felt two strong hands on his shoulders. He slipped the ring off his finger.

"Come with me."

A gravely voice demanded, and Frodo was so shocked that all he could do was obey. He was herded out of the pub, led up the stairs and into the room that Butterbur had given to them. The man spun Frodo around once the door was closed.

"How could you be so reckless? I can't believe tha-"

Suddenly, the door burst open. Camilla rushed into the room, sword unsheathed, the other three hobbits following her. She pointed the tip of her blade at the Ranger's throat.

"I cannae believe ya! Grabbin' 'im like tha', rushin' the poor lad out of there without even telling 'im what was going on!" Camilla pressed the blade against Strider's neck.

Strider swallowed, and he shivered at the feeling of cold metal on his skin. "Camilla…I-"

"I don't care if Gandalf trusts ya, I don't!"

"Gandalf?" Frodo, who had been standing with the other hobbits near the closed door, stepped forward. "You know Gandalf?"

Strider nodded. "Yes. I was sent to help you. Yes, I know you're really Frodo Baggins. I'm to help you on the way to Rivendell."

----x--X--x----

So, after hours of arguing, it was decided that Strider would be accompanying them on their quest. Camilla glared at Strider as Sam loaded up the pack pony.

"I still don't trust ya," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"And why would that be?" Strider said, amused, taking a step closer to her. Camilla took a few steps away.

"Ya know very well why." With that, Camilla went to help Sam, and the argument ended.

The group started off soon after, with Strider leading and Camilla holding up the rear. If Camilla wasn't comfortable with Strider leading the way, she didn't say anything.

----x--X--x----

"So, where are we going again?" Pippin asked. Strider, without stopping, answered.

"Weathertop. Gandalf is going to meet us there." He continued walking.

Pippin murmured, "Oh," and fell silent again.

They walked for what seemed like an eternity, until a large hill came into view. The group started to walk faster. Finally, they reached the top of the hill.

"Thank goodness," Pippin muttered, and he collapsed in a heap.

----x--X--x----

Strider, restless, observed the group as they settled down sleep. They had curled up close to each other, but what he noticed was that Frodo was twitching. The Ranger watched as Camilla woke, crawled closer to Frodo, and laid down next to him. Frodo clung to her, burying his face in her shoulder. Camilla smiled in her sleep.

He smiled, and walked off to look around.

----x--X--x----

"What was that?"

The hobbits and Camilla were awakened by Sam's question. "Wot?" asked Camilla, looking around.

A loud shriek pierced the night. Frodo clapped his hands over his ears.

"That," Sam muttered.

Everyone was on their feet, swords drawn.

"They're 'ere," Camilla murmured. "By goodness, they've found us!"

Before Frodo could ask, his question was answered. Five black shapes had appeared, and were drawing nearer. Sam slashed at them, but he was pushed aside, as were Merry, Pippin, and Camilla.

Frodo crawled backwards as the figures came closer. He fumbled with the ring in his pocket. Should he put in on? Without giving it a second thought, he slipped the ring on his finger.

He could barely remember what happened next. All he could feel was searing pain in his left shoulder. He cried out, but no one could see him. H looked up, and saw the Black Rider pull the sword back, and then thrust it forward at Frodo's heart.

Frodo, frozen, watched, waiting for the blade to pierce his chest.

But, it never did.

Instead, he saw a flash of black soar above him. He saw a black mass laying a little ways off, and the sword sitting near it. He thought he heard Strider yelling. The black thing moved, and jumped to Strider's aid, who Frodo could see was fighting off the Black Riders with all he could muster. He lifted his hand to pull the ring off.

Frodo let out a shrill yell of pain. Sam, Merry, and Pippin rushed to his side, but Camilla was nowhere to be found.

Strider chucked his torch at the last Rider, who disappeared into the night. He then turned and ran to Frodo.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Sam, desperate for an answer.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul-blade," Strider said grimly, glancing at the sword laying nearby. "I cannot heal him; Rivendell is his only hope."

Strider tried to lift him, and Frodo let out a yelp of pain.

"Need a lil' 'elp there, Strider?"

Strider turned, along with the hobbits, towards the voice. "Camilla, would yo-"

But he stopped, mid-sentence.

Instead of Camilla, there stood a large, black dog. She was smiling, her orange eyes twinkling. The silver, familiar looking medallion around her neck shone in the moonlight.

"F-Flisa?" Frodo murmured.

The dog's expression looked questioning and amused, her cocked her head to the side.

Frodo swallowed, and gathered up the strength to utter, "Camilla?"

The black dog grinned. "Indeed, dearie love."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, you've been Flisa this whole time?"

"Yes, Pippin, for the fourth time," Camilla murmured. She had been quiet for a while. After explaining that she was Flisa, but that half-elf was her natural form, they had started to head to Rivendell.

"Are you okay, Cam?" Sam asked. Camilla, who was currently a dog, who had been walking slower.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

----x--X--x----

"He's not going to make it."

Strider delivered the news later that night. "He needs aid, now, but we can't get him there in time. I've treated him as best as I could but..."

The hobbits dropped their heads.

"I'll take 'im." Camilla stood up. "I can get him to Rivendell fast enough."

Strider looked as if he was going to protest. "You know I can, Strider," she objected his silent argument, and the Ranger nodded.

"Fine. You can take him, but be careful." He picked Frodo up, and grabbed some rope out of Camilla's pack laying nearby.

The hobbits turned to see that Camilla was no longer a dog, but a large, black horse. Strider tied Frodo to Camilla's back, along with both of their packs. Strider held onto the side of Camilla's head.

"Go straight to Rivendell, don't stop for anything."

Camilla nodded. "I got it, Strider," she said with a chuckle, and took off.

----x--X--x----

Camilla ran.

Frodo, tied to the horse's back, could only watch in a daze as the trees above him moved. Camilla's hooves pounded on the path, sending up clumps of dirt behind her. Frodo, overwhelmed by the pain in his shoulder, closed his eyes.

----x--X--x----

Camilla galloped through Rivendell, yelling 'Move yerselves!" every time someone got in her way. She skidded to a halt next to one building.

"Elrond!"

She screamed the name voer and over. Eventually, an elf with long brown hair came out of the building. "Miss Camilla?" she said, surprised. "What is it?"

Camilla sucked in a deep breath. "Frodo…stabbed by a Morgul-blade…Strider's with…other 'obbits, Frodo's gonna…gonna die…"

Arwen rushed forward, getting Frodo off Camilla's back just as she collapsed to the ground.

----x--X--x----

Frodo awoke in a large room. Confused, he glanced around.

"Gandalf?"

The wizard, who was sitting in a chair beside Frodo's bed, smiled.

"Yes, Frodo."

"What happened? Why didn't you meet us?"

Gandalf went into an explanation of what had happened at Isengard. As he finished his story, Sam, Merry, and Pippin ran into the room.

"Frodo!" They crowded around the bed. Frodo smiled. Strider quietly entered the room. He didn't look as happy as the others. Frodo looked around.

"Where's Camilla?" he asked.

The room went silent. Gandalf looked up at Strider.

Strider swallowed. "She's in another room, being treated by elf healers."

Frodo's eyes widened. "But, she'll be okay, right? She's just tired, right? Right?"

Pippin let out a soft sob, holding his face in his hands. Strider shook his head.

"She jumped over you to keep you from being killed by the Ringwraith. I thought she'd just knocked the blade away, but…I was wrong."

Frodo's face fell. "You…you mean…"

Strider nodded. "It went right through her side. She hid it well. Running all this way has made it worse."

The room went silent. "So, she…she…" He started to weep.

"Yes, Frodo," Strider murmured, looking at his feet. "She gave herself up for you."


	5. Chapter 5

The hobbits and Strider kept mostly to Frodo's room for the day. They tried to go see Camilla, but the elf healers said she needed rest.

The following day, Frodo had woken up to find that Camilla was limping past the room, with elf healers chasing after her, yelling, "You come back here!" He laughed.

Strider, who was standing outside the door, grinned. "It was only a matter of time before she escaped."

----x--X--x----

Camilla healed slowly, limping and then walking to Frodo's room to see him twice a day. It wasn't long until she had her cot moved into his room, and so she was still able to sleep with him at night, causing his uneasy dreams to cease, allowing Frodo's shoulder to heal.

A few days after both Camilla and Frodo were allowed to roam Rivendell freely, newcomers started to arrive from all the corners of Middle Earth. It wasn't until one arrival that problems arose.

One morning, a group of elves rode into Rivendell. Camilla watched from a distance, keeping away from them.

"Why is Cam avoiding them?" Pippin asked Merry as they watched the elves.

"I don't know," murmured Merry.

----x--X--x----

Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Strider started to head back to Frodo's room. That is, they did until they heard arguing.

"W-why, hello, sir, how nice to see you here…"

"You! You traitor, you blemish to your kind!"

"Yes, yes I know, sir, please, just don't hit me…I didn't mean to do anything…"

Strider unsheathed his sword when one of the arguers screamed. The hobbits followed, and the entire group found themselves watching as the Elven-King, Thranduil, kicked Camilla one last time before Strider leapt over Camilla's body and pushed him against the wall.

"What have you done?" he asked, holding the blade to the elf's neck. Thranduil narrowed his eyes at Camilla, who was being helped up by Frodo and Pippin.

"She's a traitor," Thranduil murmured. "She brought her tainted blood to my kingdom, and tried to kill me on my own land!"

"Only because you tried to kill me first," Camilla muttered, as Thranduil was led away.

----x--X--x----

"What was that all about?"

Merry demanded to know as Strider closed the door to Frodo's room. Camilla sat in a chair, shaking, cuts and bruises all along her body.

"'Tis a long story," Camilla muttered.

"Start telling'!" Sam snapped, immediately looking guilty for what he'd done.

Camilla sighed. "I went tae Mirkwood, once. Thranduil didn't approve of me; thought me an 'alf-blooded freak. 'E tried to murder me, I fought back, and was exiled from Mirkwood forever."

The room was silent. The listeners suspected there was more to tell, but no one said anything. After a few tense moments, there was a knock on the door.

"Master Baggins, you have a visitor." The elf gave his message and left. The visitor stepped into the room. He was clothed in green, and his blonde hair was long, tucked behind his pointed elf ears.

"I wish to apologize for my father's behavior," the elf said, his eyes sweeping the room. His eyes stopped on Camilla.

"Camilla?" he murmured, taking a step closer. Camilla stood up, walking closer. Before anyone else question, the elf wrapped his arms around Camilla, and she returned the embrace, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Legolas! I can't believe you're 'ere!"


	6. Chapter 6

"You know each other?"

Pippin's question broke the awkward silence. Legolas and Camilla separated. "Course I do! Wouldn't be 'appy to see 'im if I didn't, would I?" Camilla chuckled. "I met 'im when I was in Mirkwood."

Legolas smiled. "Yes, well, I guess I'll go." Without another word, he walked out of the room. Pippin couldn't help but notice that the medallion Legolas wore looked familiar. He didn't say a word.

----x--X--x----

It was decided.

A group of ten would take the ring to Mordor. Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Sam would represent the hobbits. Boromir would go to represent Men, as well as Strider, who was now known as Aragorn. Legolas would represent the elves, and Gimli son of Gloin would go for the dwarves. Lastly, Camilla was to go to represent the wizards of the North.

----x--X--x----

Camilla shut her eyes against the stinging snow. She looked ahead at the others. Gandalf was leading the Company, followed by Gimli and herself. Behind her were Legolas, Aragorn carrying Frodo and Sam, and Boromir carrying Merry. Pippin clung to Camilla, who was finding it difficult to walk in this storm.

"Gandalf, this is useless!" Camilla couldn't remember a time that she'd been so relieved to hear Legolas speak. "We must rest, I can hear Aragorn and Boromir struggling, and Gimli doesn't look like he'll hold out much longer."

Gandalf agreed that they needed to rest. Gandalf took first watch as the rest of them slept. Aragorn and Boromir slept away from the others, but the hobbits clumped together in a pile. Legolas, although he did not need to sleep, sat with his eyes closed. Camilla, now a dog, was curled up with half of her in his lap. She twitched in her sleep, and snuggled closer to Legolas.

----x--X--x----

"He's dead."

"I know, dearie. It's going tae be alright."

"But he's dead."

Camilla held Frodo in her arms, rocking him slightly. He clung to her clothing, as if he was afraid that if he let go he'd be captured by Sauron himself, his face pressed into Camilla's shoulder. The half elf shushed him again, murmuring soft words of comfort, trying to keep the others from waking. Gandalf's death had shaken them all, but they needed sleep. And so did Frodo.

"Frodo, darlin', you need tae sleep," she pointed out. A few moments later, there was no response. Camilla looked down at the hobbit. His eyes were closed, and his breathing had slowed. Camilla smiled and rested her face in Frodo's hair.

----x--X--x----

The solemn Company was led into Lothlorien blindfolded. Camilla seemed to have no problem with this, although Legolas didn't seem too happy about it.

Camilla was silent during the stay in Lothlorien. Sure, she'd speak when spoken to, but otherwise she remained away from the others, retreated into her own little world.

----x--X--x----

Camilla stared out onto the Anduin river. As she stood, she glanced the rest of the group standing a little ways away, awaiting Frodo's return. Camilla quickly shifted to a dog state and ran down the hill she had been resting on. When she reached the group, she returned to her half elf state once more.

"Legolas, may I talk to you for a second?" she asked. Legolas, who had been pacing, nodded, and followed her into the woods. Once they were out of earshot, Camilla turned to him. "I'm going to have to leave you."

"What? What are you talking about?" Legolas asked. Camilla couldn't help but grin. He sounded so innocent.

"Frodo plans to leave for Mordor, and I cannot let him go alone."

"Then I'll come with y-"

"No, Legolas," she interrupted him. "You must go with the others. I'll be fine."

"But what if you're not," Legolas pointed out. "You can't always cheat death, Camilla."

The half elf's grin widened. "Maybe you can't, but I can," she murmured, fingering Legolas' medallion. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."


	7. Chapter 7

Frodo and Sam, the oars laid aside, floated along the Anduin, their arms too weak to row any longer. Sam and Frodo were leaning on either side of the boat to keep it balanced. Frodo had drifted into a light sleep. Sam had dozed off as well.

The gardener felt a wave of suspicion crash over him, though he wasn't sure why. He opened his eyes, and immediately felt as if he was being watched. He scanned the river bank.

"Mr. Frodo!" he whispered. Sam leaned over and shook his master lightly. "Mr. Frodo!"

"What?" The older hobbit jerked himself out of sleep. "What is it, Sam?"

"Over there! Look!" Sam pointed to the riverbank. Both hobbits turned to look, but there was nothing.

----x--X--x----

After a while, Sam had fallen into a deep sleep. Frodo started to row the boat once more, going slowly so that he didn't wake Sam. His eyes drifted to the bank, and a strange sense of fear came over him as he saw the bushes on the land rustle.

"Sam?" Frodo turned to look at the other hobbit. "Sam?"

Sam jumped up. "What is it, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, nervous.

"Look." Frodo gestured to the land. Both hobbits peered into the bushes, which rustled once more. A small black fox leapt from the bushes onto the bank. Sam let his tense shoulders relax.

Then, the fox jumped into the river, swimming towards the boat. The creature dragged itself into the boat before Sam or Frodo could do anything about it.

"What the-"

Before Frodo could finish, the fox started to get larger, and lose its hair. After a few moments, Frodo found himself looking into a familiar face.

"Why, 'ello there!"

"Camilla!" Frodo exclaimed. He grinned down at the half elf. "What are you doing here?

Camilla laughed. "Isn't it obvious, love? I be goin' with ya tae Mordor."

----x--X--x----

"C'mon, you two! "

Camilla sat at the base of the cliff, having flown down as a raven, and changing back to a half elf soon after.

"We're trying!" Sam called. The two hobbits were slowly descending down the hill. Camilla heard arguing, and voices coming closer and closer.

"Hey, Camilla, how far down is-" Frodo's question was cut of as he fell. Camilla watched as he landed, after dropping about two feet.

"Impressive," she chuckled, her eyes twinkling with amusement. Frodo narrowed his eyes, but he smiled, knowing that she was joking.

----x--X--x----

Frodo slept, thinking of all the events that had happened the day before; Gollum attacked them, and then agreed to lead them to Mordor. It all left Frodo exhausted. He ried to sleep, but his dreams were haunted with nightmares.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam murmured, shaking him gently. Frodo looked up.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"It's Camilla. She's gone!"


	8. Chapter 8

Look at that! I'm skipping forward! -gasp- GETOVERIT. Yeah, I'll be skipping around a lot, just ta let ya know. KAY NOW BACK TO THE STORY.

* * *

Legolas looked up at the sky above him. There were no clouds, and the air was crisp and cool. His eyes scanned the horses in front of his own. He spotted Aragorn, riding close by next to King Theoden. His gaze traveled across the plain, and his thoughts wandered.

----x--X--x----

"Where are we goin-"

"Hush, you!"

Cuthert yelled at the young woman riding on the horse with him.

"But, sir, where are we going?" The woman asked. She was quite afraid of Cuthert. Everyone else in her village said he was insane.

"North," Cuthert replied gruffly. "I don't trust this 'Aragorn'. Comes from who knows where, with an elf and a dwarf, claiming he knows everything. I'm getting away from it, and so are you. What's your name again? "

"Leofwynn. But what about my family?" the girl said. "What about da, and ma, and little Estrid and Aelfsi?"

"Shut it," muttered Cuthert. "You tried to stop me, so you're coming with me-"

He stopped short as something rushed past them, like a black bullet. "What was that?" Cuthert demanded. The black blur slowed down and stopped. It was a powerful-looking black horse, sniffing the air. Cuthert grinned, hopping off his horse, his hand on the coil of rope at his side.

"What are you doing?" she asked meekly, sliding off the horse alongside him.

"I'm going to catch that horse. It's much faster."

"But, sir, that horse has a medallion, see? It may belong to someone-"

"Shut it, you!" Cuthert pushed her to the ground, lifting a hand to strike her.

Neither noticed that the black horse had taken notice of them. Before Cuthert could move, the horse was rearing above him, shrieking furiously. One of it's hooves came down on Cuthert's head. The man fell, blood pooling around his head.

Leofwynn wasn't sure if she should feel relieved or horrified. She pulled herself onto the horse, staring at the black horse. "Thank you," Leofwynn murmured. "Now I just have to find my way to Helm's Deep."

The horse jerked it's head east. "Go east?" Leofwynn asked. The horse nodded, reared, and galloped away, east. Leofwynn thought a moment, and then started to ride after the horse, to the east.

----x--X--x----

Aragorn hurt.

This was the first thing he noticed when he awoke. Pain racked his body, especially his left arm. He looked up. He saw rocks, and cliffs on either side of him. He was lying next to a pool of water. After a few moments, he realized that his arm, side, and head were bandaged, and he was wearing a dry shirt. He noticed his own wet shirt sitting by the waterside. Still slightly confused, he struggled to sit up.

"Come come, now. Wouldn't wan'cha to 'urt yerself again, would we?"

Aragorn's eyes widened. He knew that voice. With effort, he turned his head. "Camilla?" Two sparkling blue eyes looked down at him.

"'Ello!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"But…" Aragorn muttered. "You went with…Frodo and Sam…to Mordor."

"I know," Camilla said, shrugging. "But, then I realized; call it what you want, what was going to happen to you. This." She grinned. "So, I ran."

Aragorn was taken aback. "You…you ran all that way…for me?" he asked. Camilla nodded. Aragorn swallowed. "After all I've done to you…"

Camilla chuckled. "Yep. But, over the years, I've gotten used tae savin' you, so…" She stood up, swaying slightly. "Come on. We've gotta get going."

"Are you sure?" Aragorn asked. "You look exhausted."

Camilla shook her head. "I'll be fine," she said. "You've got a spot of a cold, and it's going to get worse. We've got to get you to a healer."

Aragorn reluctantly agreed. He stood, and saw that Camilla was now a horse. He climbed onto her back, clinging to her mane. "Let's go."

----x--X--x----

Camilla ran.

Faster than she ever had before. Across the plains, over rocks, to Helm's Deep. 'Is it even possible for horses to run this fast?' Aragorn thought to himself.

_----x--X--x----_

"What's that?"

"I don't know, looks like a horse and rider."

"Faster horse I ever saw. Another straggler?"

"Maybe, I…wait, is that Aragorn?"

The guards, realizing who was approaching at such speeds, rushed to open the gates to Helm's Deep. The refugees emerged and gathered to see was going on.

The horse galloped into the fort, and the guards quickly closed the gate behind it. The beast skidded to a halt in the center of a large group of people, legs shaking. Aragorn slid off, his arms wrapped around the horse's neck.

Healers were called for, Aragorn walked a few steps and leaned against the wall of a building. The horse stood still in the crowd. No one was sure what to do. Eomer, who had come to see what the fuss was about, looked at the horse, staring into its eyes. The steed stared back, orange eyes flaming.

"Look at its eyes!" someone yelled. "It's a dark thing! It's with Sauron!"

People started to yell out insults, threatening the beast, which was started to tremble more fiercely. Then, its knees buckled. Everyone watched as the horse changed slowly.

A half elf remained, laying in the square. Eomer stepped forth, lifting her up by the collar of the shirt. "What magic is this? A servant of Saruman?"

"No…I swear…I dun work fer…fer Saruman, or Sauron…I just…wanted to 'elp…" Camilla croaked.

"Don't hurt her!" Aragorn shouted. "She's a friend, don't harm her."

"That's right!"

Camilla recognized that voice. She turned and saw Legolas striding towards her. "Legolas…" The elf wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Camilla smiled.

When the healers arrived, they carried both Aragorn and Camilla away.

----x--X--x----

"Hello?"

Leofwynn walked into the room, looking around. The healers had given her permission to enter.

"Who are you?"

Leofwynn flinched at Aragorn's question. Aragorn smiled. "It's alright. I just wanted to know." Leofwynn managed a weak smile.

"I know 'er." A familiar voice answered. Leofwynn turned her head and saw Camilla laying on a cot next to Aragorn's. She was sitting up, and she had a grin on her face.

"Hello there, Ms. Camilla," Leofwynn murmured. "Thank you for…for saving me."

Camilla's grin grew wider. "Anytime, me dearie. Wot's yer name?"

"Leofwynn."

"Leofwynn, eh? Pretty name. Right pretty."


	9. Chapter 9

"Where's Camilla?" Aragorn asked one of the healers in the room. He'd woken up after his second day in Helm's Deep, and found the cot next to him empty.

"She's been moved to another room," the healer replied.

"Why?" Aragorn stared at the healer, who looked a little sympathetic.

"She broke into a fever. Running all this way has exhausted her, and it rained on the way, so she caught a cold, and it's getting worse."

"It _rained_?" Aragorn fell back with a thump. "She carried me through the rain?"

The healer nodded. "Aye, that she did. She's strong, to have made it this far. I wouldn't count on her making it."

And with that, the healer left.

----x--X--x----

Aragorn begged the healers to let him visit Camilla, but no one was allowed near her except the healers, who wouldn't divulge good, if any, information. He laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I can't believe her…" Aragorn muttered aloud, as a memory flashed in his mind.

----x--X--x----

"_Did you 'ear that?"_

_Camilla stopped walking. Aragorn, who was walking next to her, paused as well. He hadn't heard anything, but he knew that Camilla's hearing was better than his. _

"_Hurry!"_

_Camilla grabbed his hand and started to run. Aragorn lurched forward, but was able to match her for speed, almost._

_Then, he heard. The hoof beats of horses, the yells of men. Aragorn tried to make out their shouting, but he couldn't hear for the distance and the wind rushing past his ears._

"_It's no use running in the same direction," Aragorn huffed. "Why don't we split up?"_

_Camilla skidded to a stop. "Yes, thassa good plan. Split up." She glanced over her shoulder. "Kay. You go right, I'll go a'left, got it?"_

_Aragorn nodded, hurriedly. "Alright. When the coast is clear, find me. Got that?"_

_Camilla chuckled. "Got it."_

_Aragorn smiled, kissed her on the cheek, and ran. Camilla took off in the opposite direction._

_It wasn't long until Aragorn, being the slower of the two, started to lose speed. It was too late to hide, and the horses were around him. Aragorn saw whips in their hands and shackles hanging from their belts: they were slave traders._

_Aragorn wasn't sure what to do. If he got caught, Camilla would probably come after him, and she might get hurt. But…_

"_Uh, I, uh, begging your pardon," Aragorn stammered. One of the traders glared at him, but said nothing and waited for him to continue. "I'm not a very good worker at all, sir, can't lift a thing to save me life, no use to anyone. But, my friend, she's a strong one. He took a deep breath. "If I help you find her, will you let me free?"_

_The trader thought this over. He discussed with the man next to him, who nodded. "Alright," agreed the first trader. "Lead us to her."_

"_She went in the other direction," Aragorn directed. "Left." The group set out, with Aragorn walking a few lengths before them. _

'_What am I doing?' he thought to himself. After a while, Aragorn spotted Camilla up ahead. He motioned to the traders to stay put, and then shouted, "Cam!"_

_Camilla whipped her head around. With a grin on her face, she ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Aragorn returned the embrace. _

'_What am I doing?' Aragorn heard in the back of his head. He released Camilla._

"_I'm can't believe your safe-" She was cut off as the traders closed in. Camilla tried to run, but ropes were flung at her, and the traders leapt from their horses to shackle her wrists._

"_It'll ride with you until we get back to the line," the lead trader commanded another man, who threw Camilla on the back of his horse. The leader looked down at Aragorn._

"_Go on, now. You've done as you said; you're free."_

_Camilla looked down at Aragorn in shock. "You…you set me up."_

"_No, Camilla, I-"_

"_You led them to me!" She glared down at Aragorn, her eyes watering._

"_Yes, Cam, but-"_

"_I trusted you!" Camilla yelled, as the horses started to ride off. Aragorn stared after the precession in horror. He faintly heard as Camilla screamed, "You…you traitor!"_

'_What have I done?'_

_----_x--X--x----

Aragorn laid his head back down, staring at the ceiling. "Why…" he muttered aloud. What was wrong with him? How had he let himself do such a thing? He could see why Camilla hated him, despised him. He would, too. Life with the slave traders must have been terrible. He remembered that, before he betrayed her, she didn't have the long scar that marred more than half of her face.

He was ashamed. Trying to shake off the feeling, he remember all the good times. When they would race across Rivendell, with Camilla always emerging victorious. He thought of the scones she use to make, flaky and perfect, and how he wouldn't hesitate to eat every single one. He recalled when he found out about her being a wizard; it was a starry night in Rivendell when she told him the truth.

He could remember all the times they'd laughed, danced, sung. And every time she'd smiled. When he'd found out that she was happy, and living in the Shire, and had rode out to find her, only to remember that she'd most likely never want to see him again.

Aragorn sighed, letting his eyes fall closed. If she died…if she died because of him…he wasn't sure how he was going to live with himself.

----x--X--x----

"You're still here?"

Aragorn frowned at the healer's remark the next morning. "Yes," he muttered.

The healer shrugged. "Sorry. I just thought you'd be out with Camilla." Aragorn shot straight up.

"You mean, she's going to be alright?" He felt his spirits lift.

"Yes," the healer answered. "Would've told you so you could be the first to see her, but that elf and that dwarf have been lurking about outside her room, so they got to her first. They're in the courtyard. But you might want to…" He drifted off as Aragorn jumped up and ran outside. "Never mind then."

----x--X--x----

Aragorn ran through Helm's Deep, having to stop several times and ask directions. He eventually reached his destination, where he saw Gimli, Legolas, and Camilla standing.

"Cam!" Aragorn yelled, rushing forward to wrap his arms around her.

"Ack! Aragorn, -cough-, please, I still 'urt…don't kill me…" She squirmed in his tight embrace, until he finally released her. She sucked in a deep breath of air. Aragorn smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I…I couldn't believe it when I heard. About the rain, and how you wouldn't stop running…" He let his voice trail off, unsure of what to say.

Camilla smiled, pushing him affectionately. "Oh, relax. Twas nothin'. Just a nice lil stroll across Rohan."

Aragorn laughed, pulled her into his arms again, and held her close. Camilla rolled her eyes with a smile. "Silly Aragorn. You worry too much, love." She looked into his eyes. "Seriously. I mean it, Aragorn. You keep worryin' 'bout people like this and you're gonna look even older than ya already do!"

Aragorn put on a look of mock hurt, and then snapped his fingers. "That reminds me. There's someone I want you to meet. Gimli, do you know where Éowyn is?"


	10. Chapter 10

"That's because he's got my axe wedged in his skull!"

"Liar!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

Camilla listened to the dwarf and the elf arguing. Finally she walked up to them. "One hundred and thirty three. I win." She left the two, jaws agape. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the two had finally stopped fighting.

----x--X--x----

The group made their way towards Isengard. Camilla, a horse, walked riderless alongside the others, her head held high. She twitched her ears suddenly.

"What is it, Camilla?" Aragorn asked.

Camilla's nose twitched, and she let out a snort. "Pipesmoke…she murmured. "It's the hobbits!" She took off running before the others could register what she had said.

Merry and Pippin were sitting in front of Isengard. Pippin put his pipe aside. "Merry, what's that black speck?"

Merry lifted a hand to his brow to shield his eyes from the sun. "I dunno, Pip. Looks like a horse." As the object drew closer, it was a horse. At least, until it turned into a dog.

"Camilla!" Pippin jumped down from his seat. Camilla skidded to a halt in front of him.

"'Ello, love!" Camilla smiled as Pippin flung his arms around her. "Shush, s'all right, Pip."

Merry jumped down as well. "I can't believe you're here!" he exclaimed.

Camilla grinned. "Well, believe it."

----x--X--x----

After the incident with Pippin and the Palantír, Gandalf and Pippin were headed to Minas Tirith. Merry, after watching them leave, found Camilla pacing angrily, a horse, back and forth near the stables.

"Stupid wizard…thinks 'e knows everythin'…oh, the poor lil' thing…" She let out a snort of annoyance. "T'wasn't Pip's fault…Gandalf should've 'idden it, 'e shoulda known…"

Merry walked up behind Camilla. Camilla turned around, and suddenly reared up. "Ah! Camilla!" Merry screamed in terror and ducked, barely avoiding the mare's hooves as they came down next to him. Camilla glared down at him.

"Wot? Oh, 's 'only you, Merry." Camilla quickly changed to a dog and sat down next to the hobbit. "Sorry iffens I scared ya a bit, there," she apologized with a chuckle.

Merry managed a weak smile. "No, it's alright."

Camilla watched him for a moment. "Merry, wot's wrong?"

The hobbits remained silent a few moments. "It's just…Pippin. He didn't know any better."

Camilla nodded. "I know," she muttered. "I'm surprised 'e even survived somethin' like that." She laid down and rested her nose on her paws.

Merry blinked, and looked down at Camilla. "Hey, Camilla?"

"Mhmmm?"

"What are we going to do?"

Camilla didn't say anything for a moment, lost for an answer. Then, she spoke. "Merry, we're goin' tae fight our 'ardest. And 'ope it's enough."

----x--X--x----

Merry watched the troops prepare in utter humiliation. He would go and hide somewhere if he could make his legs work. Watching everyone else get ready to go of to war was agonizing. He could fight, too. But, no. He wasn't ready to go to war. He'd just run away.

The riders began to depart, their horses galloping into the distance. Merry sighed, and was about to turn and leave when something grabbed onto the back of his cloak. He looked up. A horse had dug it's teeth into his cloak, and was running off with him. Merry reached up, grabbing a few locks of the horse's mane, and swung himself into the saddle, where he clinged desperately to the reins.

"Put yer 'ood up, Merry," a soft voice whispered to him.

Confused, Merry did so. "Camilla?" he asked the horse.

"A course. The one 'n only. Methinks," Camilla replied.

The hobbit smiled. "So, are we going to our deaths, Camilla?"

"No, silly 'obbit. We're goin' tae war."


	11. Chapter 11

Camilla ran slowly, keeping to the edges of the troops. She didn't want to risk Merry being recognized. The trek to Minas Tirith was hard, but Merry's light weight made it easier for her to run. When Minas Tirith was in sight, the horses started to slow down.

"Camilla," Merry whispered. "I'm afraid."

"Wanna run?" Camilla asked, her voice teasing. "Bet I could make it back tae Edoras."

Merry shook his head. "No, I don't want to run. I'm just…worried."

Camilla thought about his a moment. "Unnerstannable," she murmured. She turned her head to look at Merry. "Chin up, Masta' Brannybuck. 'Member wot we're fightin' for."

Merry swallowed, but straightened. Camilla was right. And he remembered what he was fighting for.

-x-X-x-

The blasts of the Rohirrim's horns echoed in Camilla's ears as she thundered down the hill, towards Minas Tirith and the army of orcs awaiting them.

Merry could hardly hear over the yelling and thundering of hooves. He concentrated on the battle in front of him. Something in the back of his head kept nagging him; would they come out of this?

-x-X-x-

Camilla wasn't really thinking about strategy. Her plan was as follows; kill orcs. And that was as far as she'd thought.

The horse jumped into battle, Merry on top of her. While Merry would slash at the orcs, Camilla would trample them, to make sure they were truly dead.

Merry turned Camilla to the right. Camilla refused. "Do ya not see tha archas, Mer?" She yelled. Merry shook his head.

"There are no archers, Cam," he said, and forced her to turn right. Before Merry could duck, an arrow zipped through the air. Camilla reared up, letting out a wild whinny as the arrow sunk into her chest. Camilla stumbled forward, looking as if she was bowing, and collapsed.

Merry slipped off of Camilla's back. "Cam!" He rushed to her aid, sitting next to her large head.

"R-run, M-merr-y-y," Camilla gasped. "A l-l-lame horse is useles-s-s-s."

"Camilla…" Merry murmured. He wrapped his arms around her neck.

"G-g-go!" Camilla neighed. Merry did as he was told, slashing at an orc's legs as he went. He looked back, but he couldn't spot Camilla in the fray.

He fought harder than he thought he could. He heard a loud shriek, and a shadow passed over him. He looked up, and spotted a huge, dragon-like creature. A Nazgul.

Merry could only watch as the creature grabbed King Theoden, throwing him to the ground. Merry ran to the scene, not caring what the Nazgul's mount was saying. He ran, blindly, unaware of his actions. He sliced at the Nazgul's neck, until he felt his sword blade slice through air. He opened his eyes.

The rider had dismounted, the Nazgul was dead. The dark man turned to Merry.

"You shall pay for this," the thing growled.

Merry's eyes widened as something jumped in front of him. It was a dog, with an arrow in her chest. The dog growled deep in her throat, a ragged growl. Without warning, she lunged for the Witch-king, shiftingn quickly to her half-elf form and unsheathing her sword.

Her blade sunk into the mask of the Witch-king, both hands grasping the sword as she twisted it. She pulled back, the blast flinging her away.

The Witch-king of Angmar was dead.

-x-X-x-

Aragorn walked through the field, glancing at the bodies surrounding him. Men, horses, orcs, dogs…Wait, dogs?

Aragorn stopped in his tracks, looking back. Sure enough, there was a lump of black fur. As he got closer, he realized that it wasn't just a dog.

"Legolas! Gandalf! Come, quickly!"

-x-X-x-

Camilla awoke in the Houses of Healing a few days later. She turned sideways, and spotted Merry on a cot next to her. She blinked a few times, and tried to sit up, but the pain in her arms and chest was too much. She fell back, wincing as a wave of pain went through her as she took in a breath.

"Feeling better?"

Camilla looked up to see Aragorn standing at the foot of her cot. She rolled her eyes. "Iffens b-by 'betta' ya m-mean 'l-l-like I've been p-punched by a t-t-troll.'"

Aragorn grinned. "Well, you sound better."

Camilla let out a growl of annoyance. Aragorn's face fell.

"I mean it. You're breathing's been eratic since we found you," Aragorn informed her. "We were worried you wouldn't make it."

"We?" Camilla asked, but her question was answered as Gimli and Legolas walked into the room. She smiled. "H-hey, guys," she said, with a cough.

"Well, hello there, miss 'scare us all tae death!'" Gimli said. Camilla laughed, but it sounded ragged. Her eyelids fluttered.

"Come on, let her get some rest," Aragorn whispered to the others. They nodded and followed her out. The moment they left, Camilla heard Merry move.

"Camilla!" Merry whispered.

"'m awak-ke, s-silly 'obbit,"Camilla murmured. She let her head fall to the side so she could see Merry.

"I'm so sorry, Camilla, this is all my fault…"

"No, 'tis n-n-not," Camilla said. She closed her eyes, and drifted into well-needed sleep.

-x-X-x-

" 'old on, Pip!"

Camilla limped after Pippin, stopping a moment to rest. Pippin turned around and ran to her aid, bending down next to her.

"Sorry, Cam, am I going too fast?"

Camilla smiled. "N-no, Pip. I'm jus' t-too slow." She shifted into a dog. She had been able to convince Aragorn that she needed some exercise, and she was enjoying it. Pippin had agreed to take her walking, and even though it was dark out, they were having a good time.

"Thank ya, fer agreeing to c-c-come with mae, Pip," Camilla said. "I r-really 'preciate it, an-"

Before she could finished her sentence, an arrow sung through the air towards them and sunk into Camilla's right leg. She let out a howl of pain, and three figures rushed forward. Two ran to Camilla, and one ran to Pippin. Camilla let out a growl.

The man holding Pippin laughed. "No you don't." He unsheathed a knife and held it to Pippin's neck. The hobbit's eyes widened, and so did Camilla's.

"L-let 'im go!" Camilla stammered. One of the soldiers holding her shook his head.

"Not unless you come with us."

Camilla looked at the man holding Pippin. "I 'm-member ya," she muttered. "Ya were w-wit' us, ridin' from R-r-rohan!"

The man grinned. "Your stupid king is easy to fool. I'm sorry, I meant, he _was _easy to fool."

Camilla tried to lung forward, but the man pressed the blade closer to Pip's neck. "F-fine! I'll go wit' y-ya. B-but, let 'im g-go, firs."

Pippin was dropped. "Where are you takin' her?" He heard the clank of metal. When he looked up, Camilla's front and back paws were chained, and she had a metal collar around her neck.

"Sauron wishes to speak with her." The man who'd been holding Pippin stepped forward and ripped the medallion from around her neck.

"N-no! P-please, dinnae t-take that!" Camilla pleaded. The man simply laughed and threw the medallion on the ground. Pippin couldn't move, he just heard them run. He snapped out of his frozen state.

"Help! Help! Kidnapping, there's been a kidnapping!" He ran through Minas Tirith, trying to reach the wall. Once he did, he looked down - the men had already gotten out of the gate. They were whipping Camilla.

"Shift, you stupid animal!" One of the men yelled. Camilla let out a howl, and shifted into a horse. The chains were quickly removed from her hooves, but her neck was still chained. The men mounted their horses, and the party galloped out of sight.

Aragorn and Gandalf ran to Pippin's side.

"Who's been kidnapped?" Gandalf demanded.

"They took Camilla," Pippin breathed, tears streaming down his face. Aragorn started to leave, but Gandalf grabbed his arm.

"Let go!" Aragorn yelled. "I have to get Gimli and Legolas-"

"To go where?" the wizard asked. Aragorn's eyes widened.

"To rescue Camilla!" he replied. Gandalf shook his head.

"Gondor needs you. All of you." He looked out over the wall. "Camilla is on her own."

* * *

Before you ask, I took Eowyn out because I _despise _her. A lot.

And we're almost done! Woot!


	12. Chapter 12

Hugar turned his head to the side as he heard a noise behind him. He listened closely for a moment, until he finally decided that he'd heard something. He wasn't the most intelligent orc, after all. His mind probably made it up.

Before he could yell, a strange looking sword plunged into his stomach. He let out a groan, but the sword sliced across his throat, silencing him forever.

Samwise Gamgee, a hobbit, loomed above him, grimacing. From across the room, a pair of orange eyes glared out at him through metal bars.

"Sam."

The blond hobbit whirled around, trying to find the source of the rasp. His eyes finally rested on the bars. "Flisa?" Sam walked closer - the orange eyes belonged to a large, shaggy black dog.

"Aye," she muttered.

"How'd you get in here?"

Camilla sighed. "Thatsa long story, Sammy. An' by da looks ov it, you dun 'ave time tae stan' aroun' an' listen, do ya?" Sam shook his head. The dog chuckled. "I thought so. Coulja do a couple things fo' me afore ya leaves?"

Sam nodded. "Of course. What do you need?"

"Well, firs', coulja get the wada sack offa that orc ya jus' slayed?" Camilla smiled at the end of this phrase. Sam did as he was told.

"Aight. Now, ya see tha' big stick leanin' on the wall oer there?"

Sam looked over. There was a large, wooden staff, with a rock perched at the top. He grabbed it, and handed it to Camilla through the bars. "What is it?"

Camilla smiled. "You'll see," she muttered. "Oh, you'll see."

-x-X-x-

Outside the Black Gate, battle raged onward. Aragorn felled a rather large orc, and stumbled back to recuperate. Suddenly, a loud screech pierced the air. Several beings, orcs and men alike, clasped their hands to their ears. As the noise reached its crescendo, Aragorn realized that it was laughter. Eventually, the noise died down.

"Aragorn!"

The man turned to see who had called him, and his eyes fell on Gandalf. The expression on the white wizard's face was urgent.

"Get all of our men to fall to the center!"

"What? That's insane!"

Gandalf narrowed his eyes. "Just do it!"

Aragorn still thought the idea was insane, but he obliged. "Retreat!" he yelled. "Retreat to the center!"

His army fell back, fighting along the way, until they were standing in the center of an army of orcs.

"Why are we doing this, again?" Aragorn yelled over the din.

"Just trust me!" Gandalf shouted back.

Soon after he spoke, a ring of fire surround the center. Orcs swung at the fire with their weapons, but nothing would pierce it. The fire pushed back, engulfing many an orc in the process. The Eye of Sauron blazed with fury; it spun around until it fixed on a point within Mordor that Aragorn couldn't see.

'No!' he screamed in his head. 'Not Sam and Frodo!' But the Eye was persistant; it remained where it was for a long time until, suddenly, the ring of fire disappeared. The orcs launched into battle once more.

"Whatever created that ring, the Eye destroyed it!" Legolas cried out.

"It couldn't have been them, then!" Aragorn's heart leapt with joy. He turned to Gandalf, but the wizard's face was grim, his eyes towards the ground.

"No…" Gandalf murmured. "Please, no."

-x-X-x-

Sauron's eye fell. They all watched it fall. The orcs died. Everyone was rejoicing. Aragorn looked around, but couldn't see Gandalf anywhere.

-x-X-x-

Frodo blinked.

The room was bright. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but he still didn't know where he was. He turned to his left.

"Gandalf?"

The white wizard nodded. Frodo's eyes widened. He was dead?

Then, he heard a noise by the door. He looked up. It was Merry and Pippin.

"Merry! Pippin!"

"FRODO!"

The two hobbits ran to Frodo's bedside, overjoyed. The reunion continued until, lastly, Sam entered the room. Camilla, however, was missing.

"Where's Camilla?" he asked. The room was silent.

"She's…in the other room," Legolas muttered. "Recovering."

Frodo raised an eyebrow. "Recovering from what?"

Sam stepped forward. "Frodo, do ya remember the night when we first met Flisa?" When Frodo nodded, he continued. "Bilbo read us a song about her? And how she was a wizard?" Frodo nodded again.

Gandalf took over. "Well, a wizard without his staff is quite useless," he explained. "Camilla, being a wizard of the North, didn't need a staff to perform magic. However, when she because Camilla the Red, she was given a staff, which was stolen by a group of Sauron's Army many years ago. It was held in Sauron's Tower, until by some lucky happenstance…"

"I gave it to her," Sam finished. "When I rescued you. She asked me to hand it to her."

Gandalf nodded in agreement. "She sent a ring of fire to surround our army, burning the orcs, keeping Sauron's eye on her until…he stopped her."

Frodo swallowed. "Is she…"

"She'll be alright," Aragorn reassured him. "You'll see."

-x-X-x-

And he was right. After a few days, Camilla came limping out into the courtyard, her necklace returned to her by Pippin. An overjoyed Legolas ran to her, kissing her full on the mouth, which earned them quite a few 'it's about time', expressions. However, Merry, Sam, and Pippin were thoroughly surprised. Over the next week or so, Camilla gradually improved, so much so that she was seen racing Shadowfax outside Rivendell's walls.

-x-X-x-

"So, Camilla, what's your plan?"

Pippin asked the question the day before everyone was leaving Rivendell. Camilla smiled. "I'm goin' tae Mir'wood wiv Legolas. 'Opefully, we can talk some sense into 'is fatha. Iffens not, wells…I'm not sure, yet. But Imma 'ope for za bes'!"

-x-X-x-

The next day, Camilla and Legolas rode off to Mirkwood. After quite a struggle, Legolas' father decided that half-elves weren't that much of a disgrace after all. Legolas and Camilla relocated to Gondor to live with King Elessar for a long time, until Legolas' father left for the Undying Lands. Legolas returned to his home to take his place, whilst Camilla returned to the Shire to be with Merry, Pippin, and Sam. She later traveled with Legolas and Gimli to the Undying Lands.

* * *

.

One less thing to worry about^^ I don't really like this fic, but I like that it's done. Also, I will prolly write more companion fics to it in the future.

Thank for reading!


End file.
